


Greatest Life Achievement

by prussium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussium/pseuds/prussium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once in a while, Alfred would take his eyes off of the board and smirk at his audience, like assuring everyone that knowing how to read was his greatest life achievement. I sat still in one corner and fulfilled my imperative duty – doodling at the back of my notebook until the bell rang, pretending to take notes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Life Achievement

**Author's Note:**

> Another old drabble!

The class was split into two atmospheres: the impassive half that prowled at the door, waiting for the bell to ring and the swooning half that dedicated their undivided attention to Alfred Jones as he spoke and gestured in front.

Once in a while, Alfred would take his eyes off of the board and smirk at his audience, like assuring everyone that knowing how to read was his greatest life achievement. I sat still in one corner and fulfilled my imperative duty – doodling at the back of my notebook until the bell rang, pretending to take notes.

Right after class while I was walking my way home, he approached me.

“Hey, Artie,” Alfred hurried to my side while securing the backpack strap on his shoulder. “How did you like my report?”

I spared him a glance and unfortunately caught a glimpse of his signature sunny face.

“You mean reading?” I asked. “Oh you did well, that’s for sure.”

He smiled more, if that was even possible, taking the sarcasm as a compliment.

“I read a lot these days, you know,” Alfred mused. “Interesting stuff, but not just books.”

“Sure you do.” I said under my breath.

I hated the fact that I had to keep up with him until I reached home. Our houses were only separated by a small span of grass and four feet of wooden fence.

I picked up the pace. So did he.

“Mom missed having you around the house,” he said, fingers curling around his backpack strap. “Wanna come over for a few minutes?”

I pursed my lips into a tight string. Honestly, I really didn’t like going home these days.

Back then when I didn’t feel like staying home, I would run into Alfred’s place and spend a little while with him and his family – they were all so welcoming and they treated me like their own. But that was before.

“I’d love to, Al, but I really can’t right now,” I said, waving the books in my arms for him to see. “We have a calculus test tomorrow… you know it’s a crime to underestimate that. Then there’s  _Song of Myself_  to read and analyze for a thousand-word essay and there’s this –”

I sighed instead, all the words I wanted to tell him coming out in one breath. “Look, Al… I’d love to but I really can’t. You did well with your reporting earlier, if that’s what you want to hear from me.” I patted his shoulder. “Have a good day yourself. Now, off you go.”

Alfred was about to say something when we were stopped in my front porch. A paper was plastered on the door, screaming letters one could decipher from a distance:

 

_STAY OUT FAGGOT_

 

I stared at the door and it stared back at me; I didn’t know how long we endured that non-verbal conversation but Alfred decided to chime in.

“You know you’re always welcome in my place, right?” Alfred asked, eyes carefully searching for my presence.

I gulped and managed a small  _yes_ , just to let him know that I still hadn’t exploded into thin air.

“You can stay for a while… if you want to,” Alfred offered, digging his hands in his pockets. “Mom can bring us your favorite tea and biscuits while we do homework together.”

I nodded reluctantly, chewing my chapped lower lip.

“A-and if we have more time, I can show you those interesting stuffs I’ve been reading… or if you want, you can read to me like before,” he said, kicking pebbles with the heel of his shoe.

I nodded again, this time more confident. “Sounds like a plan.”

Alfred’s face brightened up more than the high noon sun, eyes smiling behind his foggy glasses. Convinced that no one would notice it from inside, he gingerly stepped up the front porch, tore the paper from the door, crumpled it and tossed it on the nearest trash bin like a professional basketball player.  

I didn’t know if he was aware that he took my hand on our way to his home.

 

But truth be told, reading people was Alfred Jones’s greatest life achievement. 


End file.
